This invention relates to a device comprising a light-weight flexible fabric stretcher for transporting injured humans or animals. Every year seriously injured humans and animals require transport from an emergency trauma situation where conventional stretchers or litters are not appropriate. Disaster sites, soft wet soil or sand, swat situations and circumstances where further dangerous episodes may prevent the entry of conventional medical services but nonetheless require a fast method to retrieve the critically injured person or animal. In situations such as these where conventional transport is not available or appropriate, rescue personnel may resort to carrying the injured to safety in a manner that may result in further injuring the person or animal.
There is a need for a flexible fabric stretcher that can be rolled or folded into a package that can be slung over a person's shoulder, carried by an animal, or dropped from a helicopter or other rescue transport without damage. The flexible stretcher must have no parts that can be destroyed during the impact from an air-drop of 100 feet of altitude. The stretcher must also be capable of being carried by an adult traversing distances that may be in excess of 200 feet.